


The Fall of Me

by KittyWhiteCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Oliver Wood, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arrest, BAMF Percy Weasley, Drug Withdrawal, Gay Marcus Flint, Leftism Political Idea, Nonbinary Percy Weasley, Other, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Percy Weasley-centric, Protective Marcus Flint, Protective Oliver Wood, Protective Percy Weasley, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Bigender Percy Weasley, Trans Girl Percy Weasley, Trans Oliver Wood, Trans Percy Weasley, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, juvenile detention centre, spray paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: They're a group that works. In first glance, it seems that they don't work at all. But if anyone bothered to truly understand it, it seems that they perfectly fit as a group.They would all come up with the idea together. She'd design and spray paint it. Xe'd come up with the location and be the lookout. He'd be her helper.Their arts are so beautiful, if they're not so political it could belong to a museum. But a political art comes with a threat of imprisonment, and they should've remembered to always watch their backs.
Relationships: Marcus Flint & Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. And also this would be different than the books or the movies, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)
> 
> (This is not related to Dearest Daughter but I like the trans bigender Percy headcanon so I'm just going to reuse the idea and the name. But it's not related.)
> 
> Warning! This story contains:  
> Curse words  
> Alcoholism  
> Drug abuse  
> Homophobia  
> Transphobia  
> Mentions of Self-Harm

Cundrie, Oliver, and Marcus were all up together in Marcus' room, together coming up with their next graffiti design. As Marcus lives with his aunt and his aunt is away, no one would bust any of them staying up to 1 AM. As long as Cundrie returns before 4 AM, no one at the Burrow would bust them too. Only Molly is an early riser and she wakes at 5 AM.

"I think that's good enough, Dri," Marcus said. Cundrie lifts her 2B pencil from the drawing paper, examining the drawing. It's of two skeletons kissing each other.

"Ver, what do you think?"

"Same as Marc, I fink that's bostin," Oliver answered. Cundrie shrugged, looking back at their drawing. 

"Where will we paint this?"

"The wall before the Ministry of Magic?" Oliver suggested. Both Cundrie and Marcus faced xem. "Same-sex marriage bai yet legalised, an' that part is a law issue. Ter address this problem, we need ter be 'in yaw face' ter the people who mek the law, doy we?"

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked. "Ministry of Magic... what if we get caught?"

"It's a pretty simple design, naaa?" Oliver asked again. "But we yav ter help them draw too, so it's quick. Get a wall, all of us draw, immediately leave."

"It is a good idea, imagine the impact-" Cundrie nodded, folding the design paper and shoving it in her pocket. "Let's go."

Cundrie, Oliver, and Marcus got ready with their runner shoes, plain black neck gaiters on top of black thin jumpers, wearing black sweatpants. Marcus brings a backpack full of spray cans behind his back, and together, the three of them left the room for the floo. Cundrie tiptoed at first before remembering that it's only the three of them in the house and felt stupid before walking normally. Cundrie grabbed some of the floo powder, enunciating 'whitehall!'

Cundrie appeared face-first to the ground, immediately standing up for the next to come. Sure enough, Oliver soon comes through, xyr butt covered in soot. Cundrie cleaned their face and their geometric glasses as they waited for Marcus to appear, whose traces of soot is evident in his clothes but he didn't care to clean them. Cundrie pulled up her neck gaiter over her face.

"Cum on," Oliver said, xyr neck gaiter also pulled up already. The other two nodded as they followed xem, looking around for other people. Of course there's no one, it's half past 1 in the morning. Who'd be awake at this hour? Oliver points at a predominantly black wall just on the side of the Ministry, so beautiful. 

"We better start working-" Marcus puts down the bag, opening the zip. Marcus handed Cundrie the white spray paint and she starts working. As all three of them have unregistered wands in the bag for this purpose, Marcus takes his out and levitates Cundrie to the air, letting Cundrie start with the heads.

"Lower me!" Cundrie commanded as she wants to start drawing the bodies, and Marcus lowered Cundrie. Oliver shushed her. 

"Yom too loud!" Oliver protested, looking around with worry. Cundrie rolled their eyes as they continued their drawing, not forgetting to stay in a spot for their signature drip effect. Oliver checked the time impatiently, 2:12 AM. Xe knew xe can't rush art, but the longer they stay the bigger of a chance they'll get caught. Xe also knew that Cundrie won't go if they don't draw the watermark underneath, so Oliver hurriedly took the spray paint bag and drew the watermark, a pink C, a white connector that makes the C look like an O, and a blue M on top of it.

"Drop me!" Finally, the two words Oliver longs to hear. Marcus lowered Cundrie down, Cundrie putting the spray paint in the bag and Marcus wore the bag again. The three of them stopped to stare at the art, looking so beautiful. 

"We should goo, I've drawn ar watermark," Oliver started, pointing at the watermark. "It's already half-pus tewthree, let's goo."

"Let's go-" Cundrie nodded, leaving the wall, following Marcus and Oliver back to the floo-connected fireplace. Cundrie stared at the drawing one last time, oh how they wish they brought a camera with them. Cundrie took a handful of floor powder.

"Flint Bungalow!" 

Cundrie appeared back in Marcus' home, seeing Marcus and Oliver waiting for them already. Cundrie stood up, walking to Marcus and Oliver. 

"The Ministry of Magic!" Marcus exclaimed. "Oh, Merlin! This deserves a drink, my aunt won't notice."

Oliver and Cundrie stared at each other, Oliver only shrugging and following Marcus, Cundrie too. As it appears, Marcus has already taken out some firewhiskey and three glasses, and poured them in the glasses, presenting the two at his two friends. Oliver took out a bottle of seconal capsules, handing one to Marcus and Cundrie before xemself. Cundrie grinned, seconal capsules taste so good with alcohol. It made her feel so relaxed, so stress-free. This is so nice.

"Ministry of Magic," Marcus repeated. "What was in us? We never did that before."

"I doy knoo, seems loike a bostin idae-" Oliver shrugged, gulping xyr drink. "Criticise roight where we need ter."

"No, that part I get-" Marcus takes a swig of his glass. "I can't believe we did that. It's always been other buildings in Muggle areas, never the bloody Ministry of Magic. We're so bold."

"WE'RE so bold, Ver's a pussy-" Cundrie at herself and Marcus. Oliver's jaw hit the floor. "'You're too loud!' 'Hurry!' Chill, there's no one this late!"

"The'er might be!" Oliver huffed. "Besides, I'm the lookout. It's supposed ter be me job ter werrit!"

"Yeah, yeah-" Cundrie rolled her eyes after finishing her drink, gesturing at the glass for Marcus to fill up more, which he did. He looked at Oliver who also gave him xyr empty glass, and Marcus fills it up to the brim too before handing it back. "Whatever."

"Hopefully, it'll mek an impact."


	2. Chapter 2

"Boys! Ginny! It's time for supper!"

The sound of Ron's cane can be heard from afar, how typical. He's always the first to come down in regards of food. Sure enough, Ron appears in the living room already, on his way to the dining table. Next, Ginny comes down with colourful hair clips on her hair, Fred and George laughing behind her. Charlie walks down, not uttering a single word as he takes a seat. Molly counts in her head, one, two, three, four, five, where's Percy?

"Where's Percy?"

"Probably sleeping-" Fred shrugged, still laughing at Ginny's clips. 

"Can you wake him up, Dear?" Molly requested. Fred turned to face Molly, horror evident in his face.

"Why me?" Fred whined. "Why can't the prat come down himself?"

"Just wake him up, Dear," Molly requested again, her voice softer in such tone making it impossible for Fred to refuse her. Fred groaned but stood up, going back up the stairs. 

"Perce?" Fred calls, noticing how his brother's door is locked. He hears a grunt from the inside. "Whatever shit you're doing, we're going to have supper and Mum wants you down! What you're doing there?"

"Go away!" Fred hears and shrugged, backing away and going back down, not giving another fuck towards his brother. If he wants to starve, let him. Why should he help him, the prat can take care of himself. 

Cundrie immediately took off their t-shirt and their breast form bra they bought from Marcus who happens to live near a store for transgender essentials, hiding it in their wardrobe. As they didn't wear their gaff that day, they immediately hid their next design in between their books and leave their room, descending the stairs. Cundrie took a seat opposite to Ron, who is already starting with the meal. Cundrie takes the meal too, which is sausages and mashed potatoes. That's nice.

"Percy, where were you?" Molly asked, still cutting the sausages. "Nobody saw you earlier today, even Ron can be seen."

"In my room," Cundrie answered, not facing her mother. "I was studying for my next school year, fourth year is a hectic year and I should be prepared for my O.W.L.s."

"It's fifth, not fourth," Charlie corrected.

"Well, fourth year builds up to it, so I have to be prepared-" Cundrie shrugged, smooth lie. "Besides, I want to be a prefect and my scores need to align so I can have my dreams."

"That's a great dream to have," Molly approved, checking the Weasley clock which displays their father to be 'travelling'. "Oh, he should be here any minute, now."

True to her words, the door soon opens to reveal Arthur in his Ministry robes, dropping his work bag on the sofa, walking in to kiss Molly in the cheeks. Ginny, Fred, and George immediately contorted their faces whilst Charlie and Cundrie didn't care.

"How's work, Dear?"

"Same stressful-" Arthur shrugged. "It's weirder for this one, though."

"Weirder in what way?"

"Some kids decided to draw some graffiti on the side of the Ministry," Arthur answered, taking a seat. Cundrie takes a deep breath in, remembering last night. Fred and George snickered and Arthur glared at them, whipping his head towards them. "Was it you?"

"No!" They shook their heads vigorously. "But that's wicked, Ministry of Magic!"

"That never happened before, no one ever spray painted the Ministry before-" Arthur shook his head, ignoring the twins. Cundrie stayed silent, barely eating her meal upon hearing the news.

"Who did it?" Molly asked. 

"I don't know-" Arthur shook his head. "But the Ministry is taking a big deal out of this. They're having an Auror to guard the sides of the Ministry, now."

"It's probably just some naughty individuals-"

"Fudge thinks that it can be a revolutionary message," Arthur debates. "Look, I'll talk to you about it later, ok?"

"Revolutionary in what way?" Cundrie spoke up, careful not to seem too interested in the topic of the conversation. Arthur turned to look at them, who only played with the handkerchief. "I mean, I'm interested in politics, am I not? This should be a topic of interest for me."

"Well, the painting is two skeletons kissing, that usually refers to a homosexual relationship, the message 'love is love'. The fact that it's on the side of the outer Ministry wall means that it's protesting the lack of laws legalising gay marriage within the Wizarding World-" Arthur explains. Cundrie nodded to make it seem like she doesn't know what he's talking about. "I'm not sure what these teens want. We are trying, some on the Ministry. Most of the influential ones are bigots."

"They're not doing fast enough," Cundrie mumbled, stabbing her sausage like there's no tomorrow. No one heard her as no one asked her to elaborate on it further. "So, now there's an Auror to watch over the Ministry every once in a while?"

"Yes, and complete cover-up of that painting-" Arthur nodded, staring at all of his young children. "I want all of you to know. This is not the right way to protest. The right way to protest is through diplomacy and peace, not by propaganda. Right now, it's only this drawing. But if this continues, we may have lootings, riots, destruction of public property, maybe even death toll. No matter how right your idea may seem, how you deliver your speech matters and this is not the right way to do it."

"Yes, Dad," Ron nodded, having finished his meal. Cundrie pushed her plate away from her which contained one remaining uneaten sausage, one half-eaten sausage, and some mashed potatoes, having a drink before standing up.

"I'm full," they declared before ascending the stairs, ignoring their mum's calls for them. As soon as they closed the door behind them and locked it, they took their shirt off to wear their breast form bra that they previously wore and returned to the desk, their hands on their pencil.

She will finish this.


	3. Chapter 3

"My dad says that there's an Auror stationed to watch over the Ministry, now," Cundrie said, handing the drawing paper to Oliver. "So, I drew our next design."

It's midnight, and again, Cundrie and Oliver hang around in Marcus' house. Oliver took the paper, observing it. It's a circle with the conjoined symbol of Mars and Venus, and a vertical line with an x. Under it is the messy writing 'oUR gEnDer is oURs to DEcIdE!'.

"I also got Dad to give me a copy of a picture of what we've done-" Cundrie smirked as they gave the picture to Marcus, clapping with Marcus. "We're making an impact, bitches!"

"'Oo abart ar anunst 'un if there's an Auror noo?" Oliver asked, looking at Cundrie and Marcus from the drawing paper. "'Oo wull we does it?"

"It's just one person, we can stun the Auror first before we start drawing-"

"But stunning people is fourth-year stuff, can we do that?" Marcus asked. "We're just about to enter fourth year!"

Cundrie takes a wand and points it at Oliver, chanting 'stupefy' with a straight down wand motion. Oliver takes a few steps back as a jet of red engulfed xem, the red soon disappears to reveal an unconscious Oliver down the wall. Cundrie rushed over to Oliver's side, pointing their wand at xyr chest and chants 'rennervate'.

"I've learned all about stunning spells, don't worry," Cundrie assured. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"You'll be the one drawing, smart-arse," Marcus reminded. "How will you be both defence and the artist?"

"It's not so hard, an hour practise can do it-" Cundrie rolled her eyes, handing the wand to Marcus. "You're not defence, Marcus. Oliver is. I can teach him, can't I?"

"I'm not sure-" Oliver shook xyr head.

"Or if you're so unconfident of your magic, we can learn about stunning spells today and draw tomorrow." Cundrie offered.

"Cost just be defence to-die?" Oliver requested. "I can draw bostin too, remember? I'm second ter yaouw in drawen."

"Fine, we should go now-" Cundrie pulled up her neck gaiter, covering her face. "We should bring a camera too."

"Why?"

"How will we influence other people to be on our side if we don't take a picture of our propaganda?" Cundrie asked back. Oliver raised a brow affirmatively. "Take a picture, print it along with the previous one, spread it around. We can start a revolution."

"I like the way you're thinking-" Marcus leaves the room, only soon to return with a camera and chucking it in the bag along with the design. Oliver and Marcus started pulling up their neck gaiters and Oliver opens the door, letting Marcus and Cundrie leave. Just like last night, all three of them headed for the floo, one by one each grabbed a handful of floo powder before throwing them to the base of the fireplace, enunciating 'whitehall!'

Cundrie crashed into the top part of the fireplace on the other side, damn being the tallest. They immediately moved away so Oliver can use the floo too, then Marcus. Cundrie looked around, commanding the two to stay hidden near the fireplace. Sure enough, the Auror can be seen strutting around boredly. Cundrie smirked, a bored opponent is not a vigilant opponent. Cundrie whipped out their wand, walking out in the open, waiting so silent until he faces them, they point out their wand at the Auror before doing the wand motion of straight down, "stupefy!"

Poor Auror wasn't ready to fight, he went unconscious instantly. Cundrie faced her friends and smirked, urging them to come out. Oliver cheered, running out also. Marcus takes off the bag, Oliver immediately takes out the tosca spray paint, shaking it.

"I'll paint it, you'll be defence," Cundrie decided, taking the paint from Oliver's hand. Oliver furrowed xyr brows. 

"We agreed that I'll draw!"

"Yeah, but I'm the best artist and I'm scrawny, I can't fight if we need to."

"Yeah, but yom crackin at wandwerk an' there's a stunned Auror as we spek!" Oliver reminded, pointing at the stunned Auror. "Even I cor foight him physically if ee were ter wek up!"

"Hate to take sides here, but I think Cundrie should be drawing-" Marcus debated. Cundrie nodded smugly, Oliver's jaw hit the floor. "She can draw faster than you, we need her to draw fast so we can leave as fast as we can."

"Fine," Oliver grumbled, handing the tosca spray paint to Cundrie. Cundrie smirked as she took the can, shaking it.

"Float me, Marc!" Cundrie ordered. With his wand, Marcus floats Cundrie to the air, stopping when Cundrie hits the wall of the Ministry. Taking out the design paper, they start copying the drawing exactly and quickly, stopping in a few spots for the drip effect, "give me red!"

Cundrie caught the red spray paint and outlined the whole drawing, then dropped it to Marcus again. "Give me blue, now!"

Marcus threw the colour blue upwards, and Cundrie caught it with her left hand, throwing the red spray paint back. Oliver took a deep breath in, when will xe get xyr chance?

"Lower me!" Cundrie ordered. Marcus lowered Cundrie just enough to get to the bottom of the drawing, "give me green!"

With the green spray paint, Cundrie starts painting the letters. Oliver grabbed a pink spray paint and stared at it longingly before xe shook xyr head, spraying a C. Xe switched the pink spray paint to white spray paint, connecting the space to make C look like an O, and blue spray paint to spray M on top of it.

"Give me yellow!" Marcus threw Cundrie the yellow spray paint, Cundrie throwing back the green one. Quickly, she outlined the writing, this time not doing the drip effect. The messy lowercase and uppercase are enough. "Drop me!"

Once dropped, Oliver immediately took a picture of the painting before shoving the camera back to the bag, and quickly, the three of them returned without a second glance.


	4. Chapter 4

Cundrie is in her room, staring at her copy of the pictures of the graffiti art. It's been a week since her first time drawing at the side of the Ministry, and there are more Aurors to watch over the walls, now. Not only do the three of them paint before the Ministry, but they've also painted before St Mungo's, Daily Prophet headquarters, an empty wall in Diagon Alley, pretty much any crowded area. No, Cundrie, Oliver, and Marcus are not yet a group, but hopefully, they can lead their fellow wizards and witches to leftism.

Now, Cundrie plans to draw Jesus but bloody and decapitated, so fucking great. This is breaking another law, not that she cares. Blasphemy should be a right, religion is an ideology and not a race and therefore should not be free from criticism. The three of them broke several laws already with doing this. Cundrie stared at Scabbers for a second before she opens her drawer, hiding the pictures of her previous drawings and taking out her latest design, continuing scratching the paper to add the blood drips. 

"Percy?" Cundrie jumped, staying still as they hear the knock on their door. It was Ron. "It's time to eat."

"A sec!" Cundrie yelled back, hiding their design paper and taking off their t-shirt, hurriedly taking off their breast form bra and hiding it before they wore their t-shirt again.

"Y'know, you barely leave your room anymore-" Cundrie hears from the other side of the door. "I know you want to be a prefect so bad, but playing once in a while won't kill. You're the only brother who'd play with me, and I miss playing with you."

"I'm busy," Cundrie said. Cundrie heard the sound of a cane hitting the ground repeatedly and knew Ron has left the door. Cundrie stared at the drawing, maybe it's already gory enough. Cundrie hides the drawing in her drawer and exits her room, meeting her blind brother patiently waiting for her a few metres back.

"What do you want?"

"It's supper, you have a stomach?" Ron asked hypothetically and pitifully at them. "Let's go."

"Fine," Cundrie grumbled, closing the door behind them, going with Ron down the stairs to the dining room, where lies a plate of buttered shrimp and mashed potatoes. Cundrie takes a seat, taking some of the meal to their plate along with brown gravy, eating in silence. They can't wait for midnight.

"Look who finally descended from her tower!" Fred suddenly called out mockingly, and Cundrie suddenly looked up, feeling fear in her heart. Did they know? How can they know? She has breast form bras and gaffs and she often wears them, but she's not particularly out to her family yet.

"George!" Molly barked. "Be kind to your brother!"

"I'm not George-" Fred smirked. "Or am I?"

"Evening!" Cundrie jumped in their seat as the door to the Burrow slammed open, revealing Arthur thundering in, religiously kissing Molly's cheeks before sitting down. "Merlin, it's raining cats and dogs!"

"How was work, Dear?" Molly asked. "Have they caught the Graffiti Teens?"

Temporarily, the Ministry calls the leftist artists as Graffiti Teens because the Ministry has no idea who they are and the only clues they've gotten so far are the ones an Auror can give from the second night they've been active, and he recalls one of them being:  
\- a redhead with curly hair  
\- scrawny  
\- a young teen

"No, we haven't gotten a lead yet," Arthur grunts, scratching his head frustratingly. "These teenagers- they're a menace!"

"The Graffiti Teens?" Ginny asked, looking so interested as she leaned forth from across the table. Cundrie tried to look disinterested about the topic. "What'd they do now?"

"They drew a red hanger with the message 'NEVER AGAIN'!" Arthur exclaimed. "It's ridiculous! Right in front of St Mungo's! They're advocating for killing babies!"

"What do you mean?" Cundrie asked, pretending to be clueless. In truth, their insides were bubbling up. "It's just a hanger, we hang our clothes with it."

"No, that's not what it's referring to-" Arthur shook his head. 

"What is it referring to, Dad?" Cundrie prompts again, faking innocence. 

"You're too young-" Arthur shook his head. Cundrie pressed their lips together, sure. They were the ones who drew that, along with Oliver and Marcus. 

"Tell us!" Fred requested, jumping from his table. "What is it?"

"Children-" Molly interrupted, not looking up. "This discussion is over. The Graffiti Teens have gone too far drawing that and you shouldn't know."

"But what does it mean? I need to know, Mum," Cundrie pushed. "If it's politics then I think I should know."

"I know you should not," Arthur interrupted, then face his 'son'. "Why are you so interested in them, anyway? Are you one of the members?"

"Percy? A member of the Graffiti Teens?" George interrupted, snickering. Good thing no one suspects. 

"He's a nerd!" Fred exclaims. "It's impossible!"

"He may be-" Arthur suspiciously glared. Cundrie didn't answer as she kept forcing herself to eat, but felt unsettlement within her guts. Did her family know? How can they know? "Why do you look so nervous?"

"Arthur, enough," Molly interrupted. "He's maybe only nervous because you're accusing him of being in that group."

"Why do you think one would be so interested if he's not involved in the first place?"

"He was interested because it's politics and he's interested in politics, have you thought about that?" Molly asks. Well, not a total lie, but not the accurate truth either. Cundrie is enjoying this. "Percy, this conversation is over. Arthur, stop accusing Percy of something he didn't do."

Cundrie's body may seem calm from the top, but from the bottom, their legs can't stop kicking. 

"Yeah, right. As if-" Charlie snorted, playing with his shrimp. "I doubt he can even cheat in essays, much less sneak out of the house at night to draw rebellious art!"

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Molly requested. "Charlie, how's Quidditch?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think of this design?"

Cundrie hands the design paper to Oliver, who introspects the design closely.

"Delivers the message well-" Oliver passes the paper onto Marcus, who viewed it as well. "I fink we should draw it in front of the Centre Church in Godric's Holloo? Everyone guz the'er, tomorrer is a Sundoy so everyone wull see it."

"Excellent-" Marcus clapped his hand. "We are so dead."

"Don't be scared, Marc! We'll make sure that you'll be kissed by a pwetty pwincess before the burial!" Cundrie used her baby voice, bobbing her head.

"You bitch!"

"Hey!" Oliver interrupted, standing between Marcus and Cundrie. "Should we goo, noo? Let's just paint this. Marcus, is your camera ready?"

"Ready," Marcus grunts, taking his hand off them. Cundrie stuck their tongue out. 

"Enough!" Oliver barked. Cundrie squints their eyes a little, unnerved by the bark. "We'm a team, aren't we? We doy need ter be mocken each other, so we doy mock each other. Get it?"

"Fine," Cundrie grumbled, pulling up her neck gaiter, Oliver and Marcus following en suite. Marcus puts the design in the bag along with the spray paints, opening the door to let Cundrie and Oliver leave before himself, closing the door behind him. Reaching the floo, Cundrie grabbed a handful of floo powder, enunciating 'Godric's Hollow!'

As soon as Cundrie felt the new ground underneath them, they see Marcus and Oliver waiting already. Wiping the soot off their butt, they crawl out of the fireplace before standing up. Being the only one whose caretaker is still conservatively Christian, Marcus immediately directs them to the Centre Church with no doubt, knowing the area very well. The three of them found an empty wall nearby, but it's not exactly in front of the church. It should do, Cundrie thinks. It's not exactly in-your-face, but there's no other choice. 

Marcus drops the bag, handing Cundrie a brown spray paint before floating them up, letting them start with the head on the 'floor'. The area is so eerily quiet, letting Cundrie draw her design with ease. As the England Wizarding World seem to insist that Jesus was white, it seems that it's more blasphemous to insinuate that he was black. He could be any race, couldn't he? Where's the contextual evidence that Jesus was white? Cundrie switches the brown spray paint to their right hand, "give me white!"

"Shut up!" Marcus barks, giving Cundrie the white spray paint. Cundrie rolled her eyes as she goes on to draw Jesus' robes, making it look like he was kneeling, drawing so his hands seem to be praying. This time, Cundrie won't do their signature drip effect as the drawing is complex enough as it is. As soon as she's done with the blob that'll be Jesus' face and the robe, Cundrie moves onto the teeth before she dropped both spray paints. "Give me red!"

Marcus throws the red spray paint up to Cundrie, Cundrie catching the red spray paint to draw blood on the neck, staining the white robe by using their fingers to take some of the red paint from 'blood' from the neck and stain the 'robe' with their fingers, drawing red on the 'floor' also. Cundrie dropped the red spray paint, "give me black!"

"Shh!" Oliver hissed, looking around. Cundrie rolled their eyes, catching the black spray paint from Marcus. Cundrie immediately drew the hair and the face, before outlining the drawing. In xyr impatience and fear, Oliver started drawing their watermark nearby, returning the blue spray paint in the bag. Oliver takes out the camera from the bag, waiting for Cundrie to drop.

"Drop me!" The two words Oliver longs to hear. Marcus lowered his wand, Cundrie following en suite. Oliver immediately takes a picture as Cundrie backs away, shoving the camera in the bag before xe zips it, wearing it to xyr back.

"It's a nice drawing, isn't it?" Cundrie asked, looking at the drawing with pride. Oliver and Marcus nodded, still staring at it. "We should get back."

"We should."

"Petrificus totalus!" Cundrie whipped her head, seeing Oliver falling limp on her side. She sees an Auror coming with their wand directed at Oliver. Marcus tried to run away but Cundrie ran back to Oliver, still limp.

"What are you doing?!"

"Finite!" Cundrie chanted, panic in their voice. Oliver slowly regained control over xyr body, but Cundrie doesn't need slow control. Cundrie needs xem to move now.

"Stupefy!" The Auror cast to Cundrie's direction but Marcus deflected it, running towards Oliver too.

"You need to move or I'll pull you," Marcus threatens. Oliver tried to push xemself up, but it seems that xyr legs turned to jelly as xe kept falling. Cundrie and Marcus tried to support Oliver up, running together. 

"Locomotor mortis!" Cundrie felt a pull, seeing Marcus falling, pulling Oliver with him. As Oliver was already weak in the first place, xe didn't put up much of a fight. Cundrie turned to the Auror, her unregistered wand in her hand.

"Protego!" Cundrie chants, doing the wand motion of straight down. Cundrie faced Marcus, her wand pointing at him, "finite! Let's go!"

Marcus' leg became unbind, but still too weak to really walk. Cundrie looks at the road in front of them. They can run and leave Marcus and Oliver behind, but they can't. They can't leave, they need help.

"Start running!" Cundrie ordered, knowing they won't get very far. Not fighting her words, Marcus started grabbing Oliver and running away, Cundrie throwing occasional jinxes and hexes at the Auror, who deflected them with ease. 

"Incarcerous!" The Auror cast, and thin cords came out from their wand, binding the three teens together so tightly. Cundrie tried to fight it to no avail, noticing that her wand isn't with her anymore. The Auror walks closer and start pulling down Oliver's neck gaiter, then moves onto Marcus', then Cundrie's, who glared daggers at the Auror.

"Get your filthy hands off me! Let us go!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was a typical breakfast in the Burrow, everyone was loud and chatty. Arthur was already ready with his Ministry robes with his wife and children, not noticing the lack of a son between them when a patronus of a beaver suddenly entered the kitchen, startling the family.

"Arthur Weasley," the patronus called. Arthur stared at it incredulously. "We have arrested your son, Percival Weasley. As his guardians, you and your wife's presence is greatly needed in Godric's Hollow precinct. Regards, Superintendent Daniel Chavéz, Godric's Hollow precinct."

Nobody said a word as the patronus dissipates. Percy? Gotten himself arrested? Even Fred and George haven't reached that level of a mess! Isn't he still 13, about to turn 14 in two weeks? He's too young to be arrested!

"Dad-"

"Let's go, Molly-" Arthur immediately stood up, not saying another word. "Charlie, you're in charge. Molly!"

Normally, Charlie would whine about being in charge of his terror siblings, but today is not a normal day. It's not normal that Percy gets arrested, that boy can't even break a rule! Arthur turned his head to face Molly, who looks so shocked and still he doubts that she's even breathing.

"Molly-" Arthur hugged his wife softly, who starts sobbing the minute Arthur's arms snaked around her in a tight embrace. Arthur ran circles around her back, trying to softly soothe her as he kissed her cheeks softly and repeatedly. "We have to go to Godric's Hollow precinct, now. The faster we go, the sooner he's back here with us."

"You're right-" Molly wiped her tears, her voice still shaky. She took a few deep breaths in, trying to calm her heart. Arthur grabbed his wife's hand tightly, guiding her to outside the Burrow, and they apparated away to Godric's Hollow. 

"Where is the precinct?" Arthur asked himself as soon as they landed, looking around. Arthur jumped, seeing the drawing of a decapitated black Jesus near Centre Church. Who can draw such a thing? It's so disrespectful! It's blasphemous! Arthur reached a nearby witch. "Excuse me, can you tell us where is the precinct?"

"It's right there, near the church-" the witch answered, pointing to the big burgundy building across the church. Arthur thanked her before leaving, heading for the precinct. 

Merlin, his legs feel weaker the closer he gets to the precinct. Just to imagine his little son in golden handcuffs, scared shitless, most likely innocent of whatever he's being charged with. He could understand if the twins get arrested or Charlie in a few years from now, or Bill, but not Percy! And certainly not when he's not yet 14! Arthur rubbed circles on Molly's hand, noticing how wet and hot the grasp is, though he's not sure if it's his hand or her hand that's been sweaty. Probably hers, seeing how she cried already.

"I'm here for Percival Weasley," Arthur requested once he has entered the precinct, talking to the Auror behind the table. The Auror looks up at Arthur, a condescending look in his eyes.

"Just get in the questioning room, we'll get Weasley out of the holding cell." Holding cell. A 13-year-old in a holding cell? That's not normal! Another Auror came, directing Arthur and Molly to the questioning room the previous Auror mentioned. Arthur felt like he was going to pass out, he only faintly noticed the three other adults in the room. Arthur immediately took a seat, following Molly, rubbing his face.

The door opened again to reveal two boys Arthur had never seen before, and then Percy, with his hands to his back, bind with golden handcuffs. His sweet little Percy. Arthur wanted to touch Percy's hand, but the Auror placed Percy on the opposing side of the table, making it impossible for him to touch his son. Percy looks so scared, so guilty, Arthur felt like crying here and there. But he didn't, he needed to stay strong. Hurrily solve all this, then they can all go home and pretend this day never happened. 

Can he?

"Good morning," the Auror called. Cundrie looked up to the Auror. "I'm Chief Inspector Shafiq, and this is Superintendent Chavéz," the Auror introduced themself, then their colleague, who is folding their arms. "We've printed what we found in the camera in your bag, Mr Flint. We also found these capsules and these unregistered wands-" Chief Inspector Shafiq puts the seconal bottle, eight pictures, and three wands to the table. Cundrie paled over. "I must say, I'm surprised. Would you or your parents prefer me to read the accusations?"

"Read the accusation, please," Molly begged. Cundrie's heart broke, listening to how broken she sounds. "What has my son done? Why is he arrested?"

"All three of them are charged for the same crimes, they're as continue-" Shafiq shifted in their seat. Cundrie bit her bottom lip, here it goes. "Ruining public property, drawing pro-LGBT propaganda, drawing pro-illegal immigration propaganda, drawing infanticide propaganda, drawing blasphemous propaganda, abuse of drugs, owning unregistered wands, and attacking two Aurors. We can't accuse them of anything as they are minors, but the evidences are there."

Arthur introspects the pictures, feeling a lump in his heart. An image of two skeletons kissing, an image of the sign of Venus, the sign of Mars, and an x, an image of a lip behind prison bars, an image of a brown hand and a pale hand forming a heart, an image of a beaten woman crying whilst the man kept beating her, an image of a beaten man with hands over his body with a rainbow tie over his eyes, an image of a red hanger, and an image of a decapitated black Jesus. Arthur noticed that they have the same watermark. Arthur stared at the capsule-filled bottle.

"Are you, or are you not, the Graffiti Teens?" Superintendent Chavéz asked. Cundrie turned to look at her friends, who all have the defeated looks. 

For once in their life, Cundrie has no plans.

"We are."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you are the Graffiti Teens-" Chief Inspector Shafiq notes in their note. "Is there anyone else?"

"No," Cundrie answered, not looking up to face the Auror. "It's just the three of us."

"What are the roles in which you do?"

"I would come up with the designs and draw them," Cundrie revealed, noticing how their mother immediately held hands with their father. "Marcus would help me with the drawings and his place would be our base. Oliver would come up with the places and be the defence."

"How would you do it?"

"At midnight, we would meet up in Marcus' home-" Cundrie explained, not looking at their parents' eyes. "I drew the designs before, so when we meet, we can just go. Oliver would come up with the places and be our defence, and Marcus would help me drawing to the wall by floating me."

"What about the drug abuse part?" Chavéz asked. 

"Well, after that, we'd drink firewhiskey and have seconal together," Cundrie recalled. "Then go back to our respective homes before anyone wakes up."

"Why did you do what you do?"

"We-" Marcus sighed. "We wanted to announce leftism through graffiti art."

"Is that why you drew each drawing in very populated places?" Shafiq asked, showing interest. "To influence as many wizards as you can to leftism?"

"Yes-" Marcus nodded. Marcus' aunt gasped. 

"Do you know what is leftism?"

"It's a political ideology that supports social equality and egalitarianism," Marcus answered. "We all have the same political views."

"How did this group came to being?" Shafiq asked again, still writing on his parchment scroll. "Are you friends at school? You look young to be starting a revolution."

"Kind of. We yav different interests that we aren't often sin as friends, but we am-" Oliver nodded. "Cundrie was me roommate, so it was easy ter terk with 'er, but with Marcus is anover story. Sum assehole bunted Cundrie ter the wall an' Marcus defended 'er, then saw 'er leftist drawen. That's 'oo we came together."

"Cundrie?" Shafiq asked after stopping with his quill. "Who is Cundrie?"

"I am-" Cundrie revealed. If they have to be honest about their graffiti art, why not just say about everything? "I'm transgender bigender, Oliver is transgender agender, and Marcus is gay. We're all atheists."

"No wonder you're leftists-" Shafiq lowly hissed, noting it down in their note.

Superintendent Chavéz takes a picture nearest, pointing to the watermark. "Does it mean anything?"

"It's our names-" Cundrie answered. "The pink 'C' is my name, the white 'O' is Oliver's name, and the blue 'M' is Marcus'."

"How would you do your crimes?" Chavéz asked. "This is eight times."

"It's not just eight times, but our previous ones are in Muggle areas as training-" Cundrie shook her head. "At midnight, we would meet up in Marcus' place with the design, then we'd go to a spot and draw it. Oliver would take a picture when I'm done and Marcus would get it developed, and we'd give it around."

"I hope you know the seriousness of your crimes-" Superintendent Chavéz sighed. "Your hearing is scheduled to be on the next two weeks, 25th of August. Until then, we have no choice but to keep all three of you in a holding cell here. I know you'd rather go home, but we can't let you go until then."

Cundrie heard someone hit the table and turned their head to see Oliver's mother, signing furiously with her hands. Her husband- Oliver's stepfather- stared at her incredulously. "But me owern is a minor, he's fourteen, a lickle boy. Ployz lighten the punishment on me owern. He's still a boy."

"We will consider his age, Mrs Abernathy," Chavéz reassured her. Mr Abernathy kept interpreting what Chavéz said to sign language. "The most that the Ministry will do is punish them to a year in juvenile detention centre, but we doubt that'll happen. It's most likely a month or two in rehab for the seconal and alcohol detoxification. I can't tell you what the punishment will be, but nine laws are a lot. We have to add another one, consuming alcoholic beverages whilst underage."

"Can't I bring my child home, somehow?" Arthur asked. "Isn't there bail system here?"

"That's in the Muggle UK, not here-" Shafiq shook their head. Arthur pressed his lips together, containing himself not to cry here and there. "Here, there's no bail system. I'm afraid we have to arrest him until the hearing."

"Are there any more questions?" Chavéz asked. No one said/signed anything else. Chavéz and Shafiq stood up, making Marcus and Oliver stand up, then Cundrie too. 

"Wait!" Molly called. Chavéz stopped, facing her, still holding Cundrie's tied hands. "Can't we have a moment with our child?"

"You can, but we have to put Percival in his holding cell first," Chavéz answered. With no further words, Chavéz and Shafiq continued on their ways, bringing the three kids to the holding cell block. Opening the closest cell, Chavéz pushed Cundrie in and unlocked her golden handcuff, then Marcus, then Oliver. Once Shafiq has unlocked Oliver's handcuff, Shafiq locks the cell door with all three of them inside, then headed for the other steel door outside.

Soon, the door opened again to reveal the Abernathys and their parents, Ms Flint was nowhere to be seen. Cundrie's face lightens up as they ran up to them, only to be held back by the prison steel bars. Molly held their hand through the bars.

"Cundrie, we love you," Molly assured her, rubbing circles on Cundrie's hand. Arthur held her other hand. "I know you're scared, we are too. We really want you to come home with us and you will."

"Two weeks," Cundrie sobbed. "Mum, two weeks."

"I know, Sweetie," Molly's tears fell, gripping on Cundrie's hand harder. "We're going to try as hard as we can so you don't stay a day longer than you have to, ok? You'll spend your last week before Hogwarts with us."


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Bill,

Please come home. Percy is arrested, I'll tell you the details when you get here. Your mother's been in an awful mood and she'd appreciate it if her other children were here with her. The hearing is scheduled at the 25th of August, and he's going to stay in a holding cell in Godric's Hollow precinct until then.

Your Dad

Bill's eyes skim through the letter over and over again, not believing what he's just read. Percy... his little brother Percy? Arrested? Bill could not believe what he just read, Percy can't even copy off someone's essay! Did his father write the right name? He can mostly imagine Fred and George in the future, maybe Charlie in present time, certainly not Percy. Bill wasted no time as he quickly packed his things, he maybe needs to stay with his parents for two weeks. Once his things are packed already, he apparated to the International Portkey Management. 

"I'd like an international portkey to England, as soon as possible," Bill announced, placing his wand and passport on the table. The IPM worker takes the wand and passport and checks it, inspecting Bill with a scrutinising eye.

"Show me your trunk." Bill takes his trunk to the table and the IPM worker used his wand to scan through the trunk, then puts a stamp in Bill's passport, taking out an old boot. He casts a 'portus' on the boot before handing Bill the boot. "Scheduled to activate thirty minutes from now."

"Thank you." Bill takes the old boot, moving away from the receptionist table to take a seat in one of the empty seats in the building, still tightly holding onto the boot and the trunk. He opens the note and reads it again, rubbing his face in disbelief. Has Percy gotten himself arrested? What did he do? Merlin, Bill can only imagine a bundle of curly amber hair, following him religiously, excitedly asking questions about how Hogwarts works. From a young age, he always tried to bite more than he can chew.

Maybe that's what got him arrested, because he tried to bite more than he can chew, and choked. Maybe he tried to learn more and ended up learning too much, and he doesn't have the insight to hide the knowledge. Who is he kidding, he's barely 14! What can a barely 14-year-old do? What's his crime? What did he do? He could be innocent of the charges, couldn't he? The Aurors caught the wrong guy. If Bill knows anything about Percy is that he's very persuadable. 

Bill felt himself getting pulled to all sorts of directions as he no longer felt the hard ground beneath him, realising that the portkey has activated itself. After what it feels like an eternity of flying, Bill felt the hard ground beneath him again and knew that he's in England. Bill furrowed his brows, seeing a graffiti art of a black hand and a white hand forming a love, with the red cursive words underneath "no one is illegal." Should that be drawn here? Right in front of the International Portkey Management? Bill shakes his head, teens nowadays are so inappropriate. He walked up to the receptionist, giving back the portkey before leaving the building, apparating to the Burrow. Even though he's not been there for two years, he still remembers the house as day.

As soon as he reached inside, he is immediately hugged by his father. Bill hugs him back, looking behind to see Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, still deadpanned. No signs of Percy. Right at the edge of the dining table, Bill can see an image of Percy wearing a grey jumpsuit, holding a board that displays his full name and a series of numbers, behind him lines to indicate his height. His mugshot. It must be true, Percy is arrested.

"Hey, Bill," Arthur whispered, his voice hoarse and heavy. "Let's have some tea, wouldn't you? Go and have a seat with your siblings. Your mother would've loved to join us had she not been crying in our room."

"I'm fine-" Bill shook his head. "I just want to know what happened, why is Percy in jail? He's not even a 4th year yet!"

"Very well-" Arthur sighed, taking a seat before he cracks his knuckles, taking deep breaths. "Before we begin, I'll let you know that Percy is transgender bigender, and we should use either the pronouns she or they to refer to her from now on. She doesn't go by the name 'Percy' anymore, but Cundrie. We should support her."

"Alright," Bill nodded, urging his father to continue with the tone of his voice.

"There was this group, the Graffiti Teens-" Arthur shows the eight pictures of the propaganda drawn. "They consist of three teens, drawing graffiti to spread leftist ideas in public properties. And Cundrie is one of them."

"You're kidding," Bill scoffed. "Per- Cundrie can't break the rules. The thought of him- her cheating on essays seems preposterous, she can't do that! What are the charges?"

"Umm, ruining public property, drawing propagandas that are pro-LGBT, pro-illegal immigration, pro-abortion, and blasphemy. She's also in jail for drug abuse, underaged drinking, owning an unregistered wand, and attacking two Aurors-" Arthur named them so easily. Bill widened his eyes, what the fuck? "She's being held in Godric's Hollow precinct."

"Are you sure that's really Cundrie?" Charlie asked, his eyes wide in bewilderment. "Maybe they arrested the wrong person?"

"It's true-" Arthur shook his head defeatedly, wanting to cry again. "Cundrie's friend brought a bag with him, and there are spray paints, seconal capsules, illegal wands, and a camera. When the films in the camera was developed, they reveal these pictures, they admit in being the Graffiti Teens and abusing drugs, as well as alcohol. There was an Auror placed after the first picture, and the group attacked him unconscious. Another Auror who arrested them also told that she was attacked."

"Shit."


	9. Chapter 9

"How did he- she do it?" George asked. "I bet she didn't do it alone, she must've had someone to help her."

"Yes, Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint-" Charlie whipped his head as soon as he heard the name of his Quidditch keeper- "so she'd draw the designs at day and sneak out to one of her friends' house at midnight, when we're all asleep. Wood would come up with the places and be their defence, and Flint would help her drawing. After that, they'd drink and have drugs together, then return before any of us are up, sleeping until late in the day." Arthur revealed. Ron widened his eyes, no wonder she rarely played chess with him anymore.

"Who are his friends again?"

"Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint," Arthur answered. "Oliver Wood is transgender agender, and Marcus Flint is gay. All three of them are atheists, I guess you could see why they're leftists."

"I bet!" Bill exclaimed. "Dad, we have to get her out!"

"We are trying, Bill. It's not that easy-" Arthur shook his head. "Her court hearing is scheduled on 25th of August-"

"Percy's birthday is at 22nd!" Fred jumped in. Arthur turned to look at him. "Sorry, I mean Cundrie. Does that mean that she'll have to spend her birthday there?"

"We might not have a choice-" Arthur shrugged defeatedly. "What can I do? What can we do to fasten the process? We tried to negotiate so that Cundrie is home with us until the final court hearing, a process called 'bail' in the Muggle world, but no such luck."

"So we won't see Cundrie again for two weeks?" 

"You're right, Ron-" Arthur nodded weakly. Ron puts his hand down, trying to find his father's hand, and Arthur reached his hand. "That is, if her sentencing is lightened."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we don't know Cundrie's official sentencing," Arthur reiterated his statement, rubbing circles on Ron's hand with his thumb. "The court will consider Cundrie's age, but even then, Cundrie broke eight laws, the Auror thinks that she'll be sent to a juvenile detention centre for a year. We don't know how long will Cundrie stay in Godric's Hollow precinct or if she'll be moved to a juvenile prison or mandatory rehab. If that's the case, we can only see her by visiting her."

"Well, I'll be visiting her-" without doubt, Bill pushed the seat away from the table, allowing him to move out. Bill didn't bother for Arthur's yells for him as he kept running out, apparating once he is outside. Godric's Hollow precinct, right?

Bill looked around, noticing how he's standing right in front of the Centre Church. Just a few metres, he can see a graffiti drawing of a bloodied decapitated black Jesus. Bill shuddered, it's his sister's drawing. His sister drew this right in front of a church. No wonder she got herself arrested. If the artist is not his sister, he'd advocate for the artist's prison time. Maybe longer, screw the artist being a minor. That looks like an adult shit to Bill.

"I'm here to visit Percival Weasley," Bill requested once he had reached the desk front. 

"Visiting hours is twenty minutes from now, you can wait there-" the Auror points to a row of empty wooden seats nearby. Bill thanked him and leaves, sitting on one of the empty seats.

Shit, what a messy situation. On one hand, Bill desperately wants his sister back. Not seeing his mother because she had been too distraught to see him broke his heart, this whole situation. She's too young to be arrested, she's barely even 14. His little sister who he loves so much, being scared shitless. On the other hand, she is guilty of her crime. She did draw the blasphemous art. She did ruin public property. She did break nine laws. She does deserve the prison time, there's no one but herself to blame. She ignored all the warnings and tried to swim in the adult pool, and ended up drowning herself.

He can't help but beg to Jesus that this whole thing is one giant nightmare. Bill takes out a rosary from his pocket, holding to it.

Please let it be that Cundrie didn't spray paint the leftist propagandas. Please let it be that Cundrie didn't ruin public property. Please let it be that Cundrie didn't abuse drugs. Please let it be that Cundrie didn't drink alcoholic drinks. Please let it be that Cundrie didn't own an illegal wand. Please let it be that Cundrie didn't attack two Aurors. Jesus, save his sister. Please let this all be one giant nightmare that Bill desperately wants to wake up from, and his little sister is still safe back in the Burrow, reading one of her boring history books.

But yet again, maybe letting Cundrie learn history beyond Hogwarts curriculum is what got her into leftism. Many historical figures had been leftist, Merlin himself was a leftist. Leftist socialist, more exactly. What if Cundrie is also a leftist socialist? Trans atheists tend to be leftist atheists, being trans and an atheist is already non-conservative. What about Wood and Flint? Maybe they're the ones who influenced Cundrie into leftism. If that's the case, maybe Cundrie shouldn't be friends with them anymore. 

"Visiting hours have begun." Bill had never jumped from his seat faster in his life. Another Auror approached Bill, Bill following wherever he goes. He'll meet his sister, let it be in a cell. The Auror unlocks and opens a steel door, gesturing towards a steel prison cell filled with three teenagers. Bill's heart broke, seeing how young these kids are as they played charades together. They're just kids, kids shouldn't be behind bars.

"Bill!" Cundrie called, running to touch their brother's warm hands, blocked by the prison bars for them to hug. Bill held his little sister's long, sweaty hands so tight, feeling the cold metal bars against his skin.

"How are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Graffiti Teens: Exposed!   
By Andy Smudgely

For eight days, the Wizarding World had been terrorised by the Graffiti Teens, a name the Ministry of Magic gave for a leftist group who had been spray painting leftist propaganda in the most inappropriate places. Ereyesterday (11/08/1989), Superintendent Daniel Chavéz and Chief Inspector Ayesha Shafiq were proud to declare that they have arrested the Graffiti Teens. Though they were reluctant in sharing the information as of who they are, the Prophet managed to get information that the members are Percival Weasley, 13-year-old son of Ministry worker Arthur Weasley, Marcus Flint, 14-year-old son and nephew of Flint Real Estate owners, (deceased) Vulcan and Venus Flint, and Oliver Wood, 14-year-old stepson of English National Quidditch Team Dallas Abernathy.

*mugshots of Cundrie, Oliver, and Marcus*

They are being charged as follows: Ruining public property, drawing pro-LGBT propaganda, drawing pro-illegal immigration propaganda, drawing infanticide propaganda, drawing blasphemous propaganda, abuse of drugs (seconal capsules), consuming alcoholic beverages whilst underaged, owning unregistered wands, and attacking two Aurors (Sergeant Henry Stelle and Chief Inspector Ayesha Shafiq). When asked, Chief Inspector Ayesha Shafiq reassures that these children's ages would be considered and the heaviest punishment for them would be 1-year imprisonment in juvenile detention centre but wasn't sure if that'll happen.

*pictures of Cundrie's, Marcus', and Oliver's spray paintings, with locations of each picture on the footnote*

We are not available to obtain more news, so follow the Daily Prophet for more information on the Graffiti Teens.

Molly drops the Daily Prophet to the table, feeling hot tears coming on the corner of her eyes. Why? The Prophet ruined a 13-year-old child. A child that still has a great future, had she just been given a second chance. She had such good grades, she never misbehaved at school. Now, because of this... this stupid thing, she won't have another chance. Her little girl will always be out of favour due to her criminalistic backgrounds, she's not going to have friends because of this wretched news. Everyone will only focus on how she used to be a drug abuser, even if she has gone through rehabilitation. 

"Mum?" Bill called, rubbing his mother's back gently. Molly cried more, leaning to Bill, unable to stand on her own as she fell to a seat. Bill hugged his mother tightly, glancing at the Prophet from behind her. Oh, no wonder she had been crying. 

"C-can you-" Molly hiccups. "Can you t-tell them, e-erase them?"

"Any sort of paper can't be unpublished, if that's what you mean-" Bill shook his head. Molly cried harder, if that's even possible. 

"She's just a little girl!" Molly sobbed. Bill rubbed her back gently. "My little girl! She doesn't deserve this!"

"I know, Mum. I know-" Bill nodded, but wasn't sure. Cundrie did those actions herself, it is the Daily Prophet's job to expose these kinds of things to the public. Nobody told her to draw that blasphemous art, nobody told her to draw pro-LGBT art, nobody told her to draw murderous art, nobody told her to draw pro-illegal immigration art, nobody told her to ruin public property, nobody told her to own an unregistered wand, nobody told her to abuse seconal capsules or to drink alcohol at thirteen, and nobody told her to attack those Aurors. She did all that herself and it's her fault that she's in prison. 

"W-what can we do?" Molly sobbed. "W-we can't let h-her be like this!"

"Well, we can't exactly make the Daily Prophet unpublish what's been published and write an apology, she did admit that she is guilty of those crimes-" Bill shrugged defeatedly. Molly sobbed again. "What we can is encourage her to get sober faster. She can't get sober if she doesn't want to."

"We should-" Molly nodded, wiping her tears away. "Yeah, we should. Encourage her to get sober. But-"

"But?"

"C-can't you sue them for th-this?" Molly asked, gesturing to the paper. "For defamati-tion of char-character?"

"I'm afraid not, she is guilty of the crimes so it's not exactly defamation of character-" Bill told her.

"She's barely 14!" Molly insisted, still crying. Bill hugged her tighter, rubbing circles on her back to soothe her. "She had such a bright future! She had such great scores! She deserves a second chance, not societal damnation! She's a child!"

"I know-" Bill can't help but let a few tears leak out of his eyes too. "She's my little sister. I hate seeing that news too."

"I want to see her-" Molly hiccups, wiping her tears away. Bill heard some thundering steps and looked up, seeing Charlie with a pitiful facial expression. Bill shook his head solemnly, Charlie turned to the table and found the article. "Please."

"Of course, you want to show her the paper?" Bill asked. Molly nodded, taking a few deep breaths as she lets Bill go, Bill taking a glass of clear water and some tissues for her, which she took. "Let's fix your heart, I bet Cundrie would hate seeing you cry."

"Of course, yeah-" Molly wiped her tears and snot. 

"Can I join?" Bill turned his head, seeing his little brother who's just about to enter seventh year. "I want to see her. Didn't you just see her yesterday?"

"Are you sure?" Bill asked. "It's not a good look, her skin was flaky dry and she seemed so dehydrated-"

"They're not taking care of my girl?!" Molly interrupted, more tears coming out of her eyes. Bill shook his head.

"That's not what I meant," Bill corrected. "I mean, she's already both drug-addicted and alcohol-addicted and she's going through a withdrawal. It's not a pretty look."

"I need to be there!" Molly exclaimed. "I need to help her!"

"I want to be there too," Charlie decided. "I haven't seen her since the arrest."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."


	11. Chapter 11

Bill, Charlie, and Molly are now sitting on the waiting seats, waiting for visiting hours to begin. Molly's been trying to hold her composure together for the sake of Cundrie, Cundrie needs her to be strong. Bill is right, she wouldn't want to see her crying shitless. Doesn't make this any easier for her. No, this is so hard.

Charlie bit his bottom lip. I hope this is worth it, he thought. Why did Cundrie abused the drugs and spray painted horrible things- he'll never understand. He's an agnostic, but it doesn't mean that he'll go on and commit blasphemy. Religion should be each person's right, and though it is her right to be atheist, it doesn't mean she can go around and disrespect Catholicism. The drawings were too far, Charlie had never wished more than to unsee the drawing in front of Centre Church that's on the process of being repainted. If he's still gnostic like Bill, he'd feel disrespected by that too.

"Visiting hours have begun." Molly immediately stood up anxiously, followed by Charlie and Bill. An Auror approached the three of them, and lead them to the room Bill remembers as the holding cell, opening the steel door, letting the three of them enter. Bill can see three teens, cuddling up to each other on the floor, leaning towards the bars, freely displaying their prisoner numbers on the back of their grey jumpsuits. Molly almost cried again, Cundrie looks so young there, cuddled up with her two friends. She doesn't hold herself to impossible standards or try to learn things that she shouldn't yet, resting in peace like a 13-year-old should.

"Cundrie." Cundrie fluttered their eyes open, seeing their mother and two brothers. Cundrie broke free from the cuddling to run up to where their mother is, letting their hands out through the gaps between the bars so that Molly can hold her. Molly took a deep breath in, noticing how thin and sunken Cundrie looks and how her hands are so sweaty. She's been reading books to understand drug addiction and withdrawal, and seeing her daughter going through this hurts her so.

"Mum?" Cundrie called, her smile growing wider. Molly nodded weakly.

"How are you?" Molly asked, swallowing her saliva. "Do they treat you good? Do they feed you well? Are you given the proper facilities to facilitate your needs?"

"Yes, Mum-" Cundrie bit her bottom lip. "I'm good."

"I really miss you, you know."

"I know-" Cundrie nodded. "I miss you too. I miss really hugging you, really touching you, laughing with you."

"So do I-" Molly rubbed circles on Cundrie's hands, touching her forehead with Cundrie's. "So do I."

"Mum?" Cundrie called. Molly hummed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Cundrie-" Molly hold the sweaty hand tighter. "Anything."

"Can you buy me seconal capsules?" Cundrie begged. Molly's heart broke again, hearing how desperate her daughter looks. "I need it, it's been three days. Please, Mum. There's a dealer near Oliver's house."

"You know I can't do that, Cundrie-" Molly shook her head, looking at her daughter who's near tears already. "I can't give you that."

"Why not?" Cundrie asked. Molly bit her lips, preventing them from obviously quaking. "Please, you love me, don't you?"

"You can do this, Cundrie," Bill interrupted, touching her thin arms. Cundrie looks up to him. "I know it's hard, but you can do this. No one can help you but yourself, and we'll be with you. Don't they give you medications to ease you with your withdrawals?"

"They do, but the real thing is so much better-" Cundrie looked back at Molly, desperation can be very well read through her eyes. "Please, Mum. It's in the Highlands. It's just 6 galleons, 12 sickles and 2 knuts."

"I can't help you, Cundrie-" Molly shook her head weakly, sadness evident in her voice. "I want you to get better as quick as possible, and to let you do that, I can't fund your drug habits anymore. Only you can help yourself."

"Please, help me."

"I don't know if I'm allowed to bring something here, but this is this morning's Daily Prophet-" Molly takes out the papers she cried over this morning, showing the column to Cundrie. Cundrie can only sigh defeatedly, staring at the paper containing their mugshot. "I'm so sorry, Cundrie. There's nothing I can do to make them unpublish that blasted column."

"It's ok, Mum-" Cundrie weakly handed the Prophet back to her mother. "It's not your fault, you didn't leak the information. At least this time, it's all honest news."

"You don't deserve this-" Molly folded the Prophet, putting it in her bag. "What you deserve is a second chance, a clean slate. They've gone and tarnished your reputation."

"It's not like I didn't expect that-" Cundrie shook their head and sighed. "Just wished it isn't so soon. Maybe never, what business does the Prophet has in doing that?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Your visiting session has ended-" the same Auror walked in, holding the steel door open. Molly kissed her daughter's forehead repeatedly. 

"I love you, ok?" Molly assured her. "Never forget."

"Come on, Mum-" Bill held her back, and Molly sobbed as she reluctantly lets Cundrie go. "Our time is up."

"I don't want to go."

"We have to, come on-" Bill pulled his mother in a tight embrace, heading for the steel door together. Charlie held Cundrie's hand, kissing it.

"I love you, sister," Charlie whispered, and Cundrie smiled sincerely. A look Charlie oh so misses.

"I love you too."

"Charlie," Bill called. Charlie pulls his hand off Cundrie, walking away from the cell.

"Coming!"

"Why do they always have visitors?" Charlie looked back to see Flint folding his arms to his chest, grumbling. Cundrie laughed.

"Because I'm worth it," Cundrie jokes, sticking their tongue out at Marcus. A sight he misses seeing from his little sister, Charlie tried to absorb as much as he can before the Auror closes the steel door.


	12. Chapter 12

Cundrie tried to focus and collect all of their magic, trying for wandless magic. It's been seven days since they've been arrested, seven more until the hearing. Maybe they can break out and hug their parents again, a feeling Cundrie misses a lot. Cundrie took a deep breath in, letting a jet of red light escape them and hit the bars, only for the red light to turn yellowish-white as it touches the bars and jumped back at Cundrie, electrocuting them. They felt like screaming, they felt like crying. It hurts so bad! Cundrie tried to scream, but their voice seemed to be stuck in their throat.

After what it felt like an eternity, Cundrie's body laid limp as the electricity stopped running its course. Cundrie cursed as she leaned her head to the bars weakly, lightly touched one of the bars in front of them as if they had no spirit. Cundrie sighed, why does it have to take so long? Cundrie longed to sleep in their room in the Burrow again, to smell Molly's delicious cooking again, to hear Arthur's cheerful voice as he comes home from the Ministry again, to feel stupid as Ron beats them in Wizard's Chess again, to have Ginny excitedly bang on their door to read her poems again, to hear Charlie's endless babbles about dragons again, to hear Bill's epic stories again. Hell, they miss being the butt of Fred and George's jokes again.

Total silence is not what they want, yet it is what they now get.

"Oliver?" 

"Hm?" Cundrie heard a hum, knowing where the hum comes from. Marcus was sleeping on the other bed, so the only one humming must be only Oliver. 

"I don't know- do you regret what we did?" Cundrie asked, sighing defeatedly. "We still have leftist ideologies, but do you ever regret drawing our ideas illegally?"

"Ter be honest, I does-" Oliver sighed. "Even if we'll be released, it'll still goo on ar criminal records, woo it?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant-" Cundrie shook her head. "Do you regret making those drawings? I don't regret having those ideologies, but if this is the price- do you ever regret it? I miss my parents."

"Sometimes-" Cundrie heard Oliver swallowing xyr saliva. "Sometimes I imagine, what if we hadn't miskin caught? The answer is, we'd still be sproy painten. Does I truly regret sproy painten? Naaa, I regret been arrested but I doy regret what we did."

"Neither do I, not really-" Cundrie shook her head, still not looking away from the prison bars. "I don't regret spray painting, I don't regret embracing the left. But I do regret letting us get arrested. We've done this a couple of times, why now? Why are we arrested now?"

"I doy knoo, Cundrie-" Oliver shrugged. "I honestly doy knoo. We've miskin so careful, haven't we? What did we does wrong?"

"I don't know," Cundrie honestly answered. 

"I'm sorry."

"Hey- don't blame yourself." Cundrie patted the space beside her, gesturing Oliver to sit with her. Once xyr did, she intertwined her fingers with xyrs. "It's not your fault."

"I'm defence, I should've-"

"It's unfair for us to put all the defence job on your shoulders," Cundrie shook their head, leaning it to xyr shoulder. "We should've remembered that you are a teenager, like us, and we should be vigilant too. Bill said-"

"What?"

"He said we tried to bite more than we could chew- and ended up choking on the food," Cundrie continued. "He said- this is an adult matter, and should stay an adult matter."

"The protesten part- I agree. We shouldn't yav damaged public property-" Oliver nodded. "But we should yav ar own political ideas. We should yav ar freedom of speech. Freedom of speech is a roight, it's not loike we were harmen anyone."

"We weren't, but we did step a line, drawing where we did," Cundrie fought. "Blasphemy in front of a church, pro-abortion in front of St Mungo's, pro-LGBT to the side of the Ministry. We did step a line. We should've- I don't know, use our own platforms instead of someone else's?"

"Well, what am guin ter does abart it, noo?" Oliver asked. "It's not loike ar regret does anythen, does it? We am eya, we cor turn back toyme."

"I wish we can-" Cundrie shook their head, still leaning it to Oliver. "I miss not being alone. Back in Hogwarts, back at home, there's just everyone. Now it's only the three of us."

"Roight, six siblings-" Oliver nodded, embracing Cundrie under xyr arms tightly. Cundrie took a deep breath in, feeling her heart racing.

"By this time, we should've had our seconal," Cundrie breathed out, feeling breathless. "How the fuck can Marcus sleep at this time? We're usually awake together!"

"I doy knoo-" Oliver looked up at Marcus. "Oi! Marcus! Yom awek?"

"Shut up, I'm dizzy-" Marcus whined, sounding fully awake and NOT sleepy at all. "I'm so tired, yet I can't sleep."

"Shit," Cundrie cursed, her voice quaking in fear. "We'll have to go to rehab after this."

"Ugh, why?" Oliver whined. "I'd rather just goo back ter me drugs. Jeth by seconal sounds so bostin."

"I know-" Cundrie pats Oliver's head, slowly running their hand over xyr sweat-drenched hair. "I know."

"It's not even so bad, they're just overdramatic piece of shits."

"I mean, look at us-" Cundrie shook her head. "We're hooked up already, we're miserable without the seconal, and it's been seven days. I don't think that accounts as 'not so bad'."

"Yeah, that's bad if yaouw put it that woy-" Oliver shrugged defeatedly. "But it's not so dangerous, is it? We can still function so properly in humanity whilst we'm on it. We've miskin guin ter Hogwarts on seconal an' naaa 'un gives a damn, so why noo?"

"I don't know, Oliver-" Cundrie bit their bottom lip, rubbing xyr biceps with their hands as they looked down sadly. "I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

"Happy birthday, Cundrie."

It's been eleven days since the arrest, three more days until the hearing. It's also 22nd of August, Cundrie's 14th birthday. This isn't the ideal way to celebrate a birthday, Cundrie thought, but it's not like she had a choice.

"Thanks, you two-" Cundrie nodded.

The outside steel door opened to reveal an Auror with a tray holding three plates and a key, unlocking the cell door to put the plates on the ground before locking the door again with them inside. Cundrie, Oliver, and Marcus rushed to the plates, hurriedly eating their meals before they can have the clonidine pills that lay nearby. Fried rice is good, fried rice is easy. 

"I'd give you a gift if I could-" Oliver suddenly said in the middle of them eating. Cundrie looked up to look at xem.

"Thanks," they said solemnly. Oliver expectantly looked at Marcus, who only stared back innocently.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full. 

"Swalloo before yaouw terk, yaouw brute!" Oliver hits Marcus' knee. Marcus rolled his eyes before he swallowed. 

"You know I would too, but that was a flirting moment and you need-" Marcus made a gesture like a rainbow- "privacy."

"We're not even a couple-"

"Flirting," Marcus reiterated. "Not established. You two like each other, it's so frustrating to watch you two constantly flirt with each other 'accidentally'. Remember that night after Cundrie tried to break out?"

Cundrie blushed as they looked away, pressing their lips to a thin line in awkwardness. Turns out, Oliver also did the same. Cundrie finished their fried rice before taking the clonidine, swashing their mouth with water. Cundrie took a deep breath in. Merlin, the clonidine tastes good. It can certainly relieve their constant headache. 

"I mean, you're cute," Cundrie said, stacking her empty plate on top of Marcus', finishing her drink. "You know. I'm terrible at this."

"I yam too, doy werrit-" Oliver nodded. "Oo lung yav yaouw liked me?"

"Since October," Cundrie confessed. "You're such a nice friend, but not just a friend to me, you know? I'm interested in dating you-" Cundrie blushed, looking up to see Oliver's soft almond-shaped ebony eyes they grew accustomed to see. "I'm horrible at this, who says 'interested' in dating conversations?"

"It's fine-" Oliver nodded. "Me too, I'm interested in daten yaouw, if you'll let me try. We doy yav ter kiss yet loike the big teens, we can just be friends but mower."

"I'd love that-" Cundrie lets themself be hugged by Oliver. "I'd love that."

"Eww, love is icky!" Marcus blurts out in a childlike manner, getting to his bunk bed. Cundrie laughed as Oliver stuck xyr tongue at him, still hugging on the prison floor. "Ver, how can you like a girl? Girls are icky!"

"Hey!" Cundrie jokingly called out. "Boys are icky! You're icky!"

"No, you are!" Marcus sticks his tongue out at Cundrie, and Cundrie laughed. This might not be the best place to proclaim likeness, but it'll do. The outside steel door opened again to reveal the same Auror, unlocking the cell door as to pick up the empty plates and the laundry basket, filled with yesterday's dirty jumpsuits before the Auror went out, locking the cell door behind them.

"You're going to have visitors, Weasley-" The Auror said, leaving the holding cell room. Cundrie smiled, it must her family.

"It's unfair!" Marcus exclaimed. Cundrie jumped in shock. "You two are always having visitors! It's been eleven days and I always see the Weasleys or the Abernathys, where the hell is my aunt?! In the morning, it's the Weasleys. At day, it's the Abernathys. When is my aunt going to visit me?!"

"Hey-" Cundrie and Oliver stood up from the floor to reach Marcus, sitting on his bed, grumpy. "Maybe your aunt's just busy, she's basically a single mother."

"Well, if she's a single mother, I'm her only child! I'm her only nephew!" Marcus cried out. "I'm here, so why the hell hasn't she visited me?! She doesn't have another child to think of!"

Oliver pats Marcus' back as Marcus cried. Cundrie figured that he'll prefer it more if Oliver pats his back, not her. Xe is an only child, like him, and Cundrie is about to have visitors. Maybe later, Cundrie will tell him how she feels like an outcast in her own family. Maybe he'll cheer up when he knows that Cundrie's family didn't bother too much about her prior to her arrest. 

"Yaouw yav a family in us, Marcus," Oliver tried to soothe him with xyr words. "We'm practically brothers, yaouw an' I. Yaouw an' Cundrie am practically siblings. Yaouw yav a family in us."

"Yeah-" Cundrie agreed, holding Marcus' hand. "You're our family and we love you."

"I miss my aunt-" Marcus sniffed. 

"I know-" the outer steel door opened to reveal the full Weasley clan, from Arthur to Ginny. Cundrie lets Marcus go, running to their family.

They know what to ask of their mother.

"Cundrie!" Ginny ran from the family to Cundrie's direction, inserting her hand in between the gaps of the cell bars to touch them. "Happy birthday!"

"Don't leave me! I want to be there too!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny ran back to her brother, guiding him to the previous spot, inserting his hand in between the cell bar so he can touch Cundrie's sweaty hands. "Happy birthday, Cundrie."

"Thanks," Cundrie said solemnly, softly squeezing their brother's hands. "I love you and I miss you."

"I love you too," Ron whispered back, and Cundrie kissed his forehead. 

"Happy fourteen, my child!" Arthur exclaimed, holding Cundrie's arm. Cundrie smiled as he looked up at him.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I'd make you chocolate fudge if that's allowed-" Molly grinned. Cundrie took her hands off Ron to hold Molly's, leaning her forehead to the bars.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Cundrie whispered. Molly nodded a little bit. "Can you get Venus Flint, Marcus's aunt, here? He misses her a lot, she lives in Flint Bungalow."

"Sure."


	14. Chapter 14

Molly felt fury bubbling in her heart, especially after hearing Cundrie's request and snippets of Flint's sobs. Why the hell hasn't this Venus woman visited her nephew yet?! Her own orphaned nephew! Flint Bungalow, right? That's what Cundrie had said. Molly wasted no time as she reached the Burrow to rush up to her room, she'll write a letter to Venus Flint. A rather nasty one, if she'd have her way. The boy is 14! He's an orphan! He's currently fighting an addiction! And Venus Flint hasn't once visited him?! Oh, she will. If Molly had to drag her, she will!

Dear Venus Flint,

Hello. You might know me as the mother of your son's friend, Cundrie Weasley's mother. I visited my daughter this morning, and I heard a rather unsettling message from Cundrie herself. She said you haven't visited your son, not even once for 11 days since his arrest. He was crying horribly for you, I found it hard to stay happy for my daughter, hearing your nephew's anguished cries.

What I want to say is, you should go visit him. He's your only nephew, he doesn't have anyone else as family as he's orphaned. He's currently fighting to get over an addiction with the threat of imprisonment on his head and complete humiliation from the Daily Prophet, and he could use his aunt's support. He should have his aunt's support. What kind of an aunt are you, to leave your only nephew (that's also orphaned and fighting an addiction) in prison with no visitation at all? Both my family and Wood's family frequently visit our respective child, you should do the same. Even if you're not his biological mother, you're still his family and he needs your presence.

Molly Weasley

Molly sealed her letter, heading for the kitchen to reach the family owl, Errol. Molly stroked his feathers, tying the letter to his leg.

"Deliver this to Flint Bungalow," Molly ordered, and Errol flew off with the letter. Molly stayed even long after Errol disappeared from view, but really, where else would she go? She still can't imagine that woman would not visit her only nephew who needed her attention. She can't imagine ever not responding to her children's calls and cries of help, from Bill to Ginny. Even Cundrie, no matter how bad she has hurt her heart ever since that day. No matter how many hours of sleep has she lost, crying over her. No matter how hearing her voice of desperation for seconal tablets hurt her.

"Mum?" Molly turned her back, seeing Fred in the kitchen with her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just-" Molly wiped the tears she didn't realise she'd shed again. "Why don't you go play with George?"

"I am, but I want some water-" Fred answered, grabbing two glasses, handing one to his mother. "Is it Cundrie again?"

"Don't say it like that, you make me sound so pathetic-" Molly forced a laugh, taking the water from her son and drinking it. 

"What are you crying about, then?" Fred asked, drinking more of his water. "You have other children too, not just Cundrie."

"None of you are having troubles legally and socially, she is," Molly fought. "I love all of you equally, but she needs us the most now."

"How do you know she needs you?" Fred fought. Molly furrowed her brows. "She never outright says it."

"She's my daughter, Fred. You are my children," Molly said. "She needs our support to be sober. I don't know how long has she done this, I forgot to ask. But she needs support so she can be sober again, and you should provide that. Today was your first time visiting her, you don't miss her?"

"She deserves it, no one told her to be a drug addict or to be a leftist artist-" Fred huffed. Molly said nothing. "I thought she's just one big prat, turns out the prattiness was just an act and she's even worse."

"She's your sister and she hurt nobody but herself-"

"And that's her fault!" Fred interrupted. Molly closed her lips together. "And who says she only hurts herself? She hurts you and she hurts me, her art and seeing you hurt. Seeing the Daily Prophet, seeing the pictures of what she's done, it surely insults me. Seeing you always crying about her hurts me too. You deserve better children, children who don't hurt you when they're barely even fourteen!"

"What are you insulted by- the blasphemous art?" Molly asked. She knew a handful of her children had been, from the devout Catholic Bill to the agnostic Charlie. "As far as I remember, you didn't particularly care about religion. So why are you offended?"

"Of course I'm offended! Jesus wasn't beheaded, he was crucified! And he's not black!" Fred fought. "Even though I'm not as good as Bill in being a Catholic, I'm still Catholic. I get that she's an atheist but that's not just being an apostate, that's just outright disrespecting religion. Charlie and George would never do that, and they're both agnostics."

"Any other way she hurt you?" Molly asked. "About her hurting me? Maybe you think I deserve children who don't hurt me, but children will hurt their parents one way or another. It's inevitable. And who says you doing this don't hurt me?" Molly shook her head. "You blaming her, you only visiting her once after eleven days. I think you hate her!"

"Maybe I do-" Fred huffed. "She is guilty, this is all her fault. Why don't you ask Bill, huh? He thinks she shouldn't face the juvenile version of the sentencing."

Molly closed her eyes, and Fred takes it as a clue to leave, before she ran up to her room. Once she has locked the room, she cast a 'muffliato' around it, before she can start throwing a shitfit. The sheet of the bed was pulled off, pillows were thrown, she repeatedly punched the wall.

Can she do this?


	15. Chapter 15

Molly is currently standing in front of the Flint Bungalow. Errol came back with the same letter, and though it was opened, the lack of replies and the fact that it's sent back confirmed her suspicions about Venus Flint abandoning the younger Flint, and that shouldn't be. He needs her, why can't she see that? If the roles had been reversed and if her brothers' children needed her, she'd be there for them. Molly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The door opened to reveal a young woman, presumably around 30 years old, who has deep lush black hair and fair skin. 

"Can I speak to Venus Flint?" Molly requested. "I'm Molly Weasley, Cundrie Weasley's mother."

"You mean Percy Weasley?" Molly bit down on her jaw as if to prevent her from barking on this woman any further. "What do you want?"

"For you to visit your only family," Molly took a deep breath in, reminding herself not to start a fight here and there, though she desperately wanted to. Flint didn't say anything, and Molly took it as a request to say more. "He needs you, Flint. What part of 'family' don't you understand?"

"I don't have a nephew-" Flint tried to close the door, but Molly tried to push it open and Molly won. Molly glared at Flint.

"He needs his only living family to be there, and you wouldn't?" Molly glared. Damn it, her voice starts to break again. "What disgusting job do you have to hold you from seeing your only nephew who needs you? He's fighting against drug addiction, facing a threat of imprisonment, and he doesn't have anyone else to visit him because you're his only living family! What kind of a horrible aunt are you?"

"I don't have a nephew," Flint reinstated. 

"Where is his mother?" Molly asked, forcing herself to be calm. "Why is he placed under such a shitty person's care? Where's his mother?"

"He doesn't have a mother-" Flint sighed. "She killed my brother, his father, before running away, never to be seen again. He doesn't know who she is and I haven't found the time to tell him."

"Don't tell him, you'll just ruin him-" Molly shook her head. "You're killing him, Flint. He needs you to be there for him."

"I don't want him anymore."

"Then don't waste his heart and lose your custody over him!" Molly hissed. "If you don't want a little boy who depends on you so much- why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you disown your only nephew like this?!" Molly screamed. "He lost both his parents already, Flint. You're his only present family. He needs you- more than ever. He's going through a withdrawal and he's possibly going to face imprisonment for a year. He's only fourteen! He's a child! You only have two more days to see him before his hearing- and he needs you."

"If you want him, you can have him!" Flint hissed, rolling her eyes. Molly closed her mouth. "I don't want a gay, atheist, and a drug addict in my house, so if you're so willing, take him!"

"Fine, I will!" Molly hissed, banging the door behind her before she starts crying. If her own mother did that to her when she came out as bisexual or to Fabian when he came out as polysexual, she doesn't know what she'll do. Flint doesn't deserve this, he is a child who needs familial love. He doesn't need to be kicked out. And if Molly has to take him in... she will. Venus Flint gave her consent, she won't be kidnapping him.

With no doubt, Molly apparated back to the Burrow. Arthur wouldn't mind having another son, would he? Marcus Flint can share with Cundrie, when they're free. Arthur wouldn't mind, would he? He loves kids, he'll never abandon one in need. His heart is too big for that. He's too nice for that. Molly reached Cundrie's room that she hasn't entered since the arrest, maybe she should've. Had she been so stupid as to never notice Cundrie's drug addiction or Cundrie being a member of the Graffiti Teens?

Molly looked around after she opened the door. Nothing out of the ordinary, her crazy boring history books, boring novels and biographies of famous historical figures like Merlin and Sir Cadogan. When Molly came closer to the books, she noticed something. They've bought her history books that depict leftism in a good light, like the Muggle history books 'Woman's Body, Woman's Right' and 'Gender Trouble' to Muggle novels '1984' and 'Fahrenheit 451'. The crown for the expert on the Muggle world should go to Arthur, but it doesn't mean she doesn't know a thing or two about the Muggle world herself. 

Maybe them constantly buying Cundrie novels about leftism and social criticism, buying her history books about leftism, and buying her biographies of leftist figures got her into leftism. But yet again, her own presence is non-conservative, atheist transgender. Molly opened the top drawer, seeing sketches of the arts drawn on the wall. Every drawer she opens, and she found a folded white cloth with red spots. Molly stopped on her tracks, feeling dread in her heart. It looks so much like blood droplets. She unfolded the cloth to reveal a knife.

A knife? What's it for? It's the small knife Molly complained missing two years ago. If Cundrie had the knife the whole time, she had it for two years, what's it for? What's it for? She didn't have murderous thoughts, right? So, what's it for? Maybe she had to confront her daughter tomorrow, as well as tell her that Marcus Flint can live with them. It'll be his choice, but the doors to the Burrow will be open to him. Molly bet that Arthur would even insist that Marcus Flint lives with them if she told him that he's disowned for being gay, atheist, and a drug addict. 

If Molly had been disowned, she wouldn't be where she is now.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mum!"

Cundrie ran up to Molly, religiously squeezing their hands through the gaps of the bars, letting Molly touch them. Molly tried to subtly push Cundrie's sleeves back as to reveal their arms, trying to keep a pretend glad face as she focuses herself to look at Cundrie (not that she's not excited, she is, but she's more terrified if Cundrie harms herself like she thought. What does Molly hope as the outcome- Molly can't answer. So many questions rang through her head since yesterday). 

"Mum!" Cundrie protested, pulling her sleeves down. In a split second, Molly can see the horizontal scars that decorate Cundrie's right arm and can't help but gasp. Molly's suspicions were confirmed, Cundrie cuts herself. 

"Cundrie, what have you done to yourself?" Molly asked, widening her eyes at the sight of her daughter's scars. Cundrie pulled her hand away, standing a few metres back from the bars. "Cundrie-"

"It's nothing," Cundrie cuts quickly, their voice steely hard.

"It's not 'nothing', Cundrie," their mother denied. "It's a big deal. What are those?"

"You don't need to know-"

"Cundrie," her mother called. Cundrie looked up at her mother, not saying anything more. "Do you hurt yourself?"

"Yes." Molly took a deep breath in, reminding herself to keep her shit together. She can cry after. 

"Why?" Molly asked, internally telling herself to keep her composure. "Can I see them?"

"It's not a pretty look-"

"I can take it," Molly assures them. Cundrie sighed, slowly pulling up their right sleeve. Molly took a sharp breath in, seeing old scars and new scratch wounds. Cundrie pulled down their sleeve again. 

"Why?" Molly asks. Cundrie swallowed her saliva. "When does it start?"

"I scratched myself when I was twelve and stole your smallest knife when I was almost thirteen-" Cundrie nodded. Molly can feel her tears welling up her eyes again, damn it. Why is she so fucking emotional? "It's pretty recent, don't cry."

"That's not recent, Cundrie. You've done this for at least a year and I never noticed-" Molly shook her head. "Why don't I notice anything about you? I didn't notice you taking drugs and drinking, I didn't notice you sneaking out of the house to spray paint, and now this!" Molly sobbed. Cundrie's breath got caught in their throat, reaching out to touch their mother's face to comfort her. "I only realised when it's too late."

"It's not your fault, I always wore long-sleeved to make sure no one would notice-" Cundrie shook her head. "It went as planned, that part."

"It shouldn't have! It shouldn't have gone as planned if your plan was to keep me in the dark!" Molly sobbed. "What about the new ones?"

"I was hoping that there are still drugs in my bloodstream," Cundrie answered, looking down in shame as they pulled away their hand, only to be held back by Molly, who pressed it gently as to soothe her. "It's stupid, I know, but I need it! It- it makes me feel calm. It's not the same as the real thing but it helps."

"Just- don't hurt yourself again, ok?" Molly said, looking at Cundrie expectantly. 

"I can't- I can't promise you that," Cundrie said. Molly nodded sadly. 

"I'm here to talk about other things too," Molly starts. Cundrie looked up to face their mother. "Where's your friend, Marcus?" 

"Why?" Cundrie furrowed her brows. "Did you do what I asked?"

"I did-" Molly nodded. From Molly's fallen expression, they can guess that the talk did not end well. "Well, you're going to have a new brother. Do you mind sharing your room with him?"

"Oh, not at all!" Cundrie exclaimed. "I'd love it! But what about-"

"It's a long story-" Molly shook her head. "Can you please get him so I can tell him?"

"Marcus!" Cundrie called, and a boy with lush black hair and a bucktooth appeared. "My mum wants to talk to you."

"Mrs Weasley?" Marcus asked, slowly walking closer to the bars, standing beside Cundrie. "Is everything ok? Is my aunt ok?"

How will she break the news without him crying? Marcus looked so hopeful, Molly would hate breaking the boy's hope. But she must. 

"I talked with your aunt, and umm-" Molly bit her lips nervously. "She said you can stay with us."

"She disowned me, didn't she?" Marcus asked, his voice breaking already. 

"If you want, Marcus, Venus Flint has given her permission to let you stay in our house," Molly said. "After you're free, we'd love to welcome you."

"I want my aunt," Marcus said, his lips quaking. Cundrie puts her hand on his shoulders, patting him as to soothe him. Molly pressed her lips together, it's not fair. It's not fair. The boy's been through so much, it's not fair that Venus Flint would just abandon her. 

"I know- would you like to sit down?" Cundrie offered. Marcus nodded, and still with their arms over their shoulders, helped him away from the bars to his bed. Oliver also rushed to his direction, side-hugging him.

"I'll terk abart it with me parents, but I fink it's be'ah if yaouw goo ter me owse," Oliver offered. Marcus said nothing as he kept crying. "I'm an only babbi so there's mower room in me owse. Me parents woo mind anover babbi."

"I don't want another family, I want my family!" Marcus cried. Molly's heart broke, hearing how anguished he sounds. "I want my aunt! My parents are both dead, damn it! I have no one else!"

Venus Flint really lied to him about his mother. Maybe that's a good thing, Molly thought. A 14-year-old boy doesn't need to know that his mum killed his dad and ran away before he can know her.

"You have us-" Cundrie assured him, massaging his fingers. "We're here for you."

"We'll always be eya fer yaouw, we promise," Oliver assured him. There's a sound of the steel door opening and Molly sighed disappointingly. 

"Your visiting session has ended."


	17. Chapter 17

"Disciplinary hearing of the 25th of August into offences committed by Mr Marcus Vulcan Flint, Mr Percival Ignatius Weasley, and Mr Oliver Aspen Wood against United Kingdom Wizarding World."

Cundrie looked back, seeing their family all present on the witness seats, no bars blocking their view. For the first time in two weeks, there had been no bars blocking their view. Cundrie lets out a weak smile, they hope they can walk out free and hug them again. It's been so long.

"Mr Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, please read the charges pressed by United Kingdom Wizarding World against Mr Marcus Vulcan Flint, Mr Percival Ignatius Weasley, and Mr Oliver Aspen Wood," the interrogator continued. Cundrie turned their head to let them look up, seeing Minister Fudge with a parchment scroll already.

"The charges made by United Kingdom Wizarding World against Mr Marcus Vulcan Flint, Mr Percival Ignatius Weasley, and Mr Oliver Aspen Wood are as follows-" Minister Fudge coughed as he looked down to a parchment scroll in front of him. "Ruining public property, drawing pro-LGBT propaganda, drawing pro-illegal immigration propaganda, drawing infanticide propaganda, drawing blasphemous propaganda, abuse of drugs, consumption of alcoholic beverage whilst underaged, owning unregistered wands, and attacking two Aurors. Hearing the accuser, representation of United Kingdom Wizarding World, Superintendent Daniel Chavéz, please describe the full event of the arrest to your knowledge."

"It was around three AM when Chief Inspector Ayesha Shafiq came with Mr Weasley, Mr Flint, and Mr Wood tied up together," Chavéz recalled. Cundrie sighed, closing her eyes. "When Chief Inspector Shafiq and I untied the chords, I see that Mr Wood had been holding a bag. Inspector Shafiq took out a wand from her pocket and said that Mr Weasley had attacked her with this. Whilst waiting for Chief Inspector Shafiq to take their mugshots, I opened the bag to find two more wands, a capsule tube, a few spray paints, drawing paper with drawings of the art drawn by the Graffiti Teens, and a camera."

"What did you do next?"

"I requested Pharmacist Alyssa Jones' aid on identifying the capsules, as well as Wandmaker Garrick Ollivander's aid to identify the ownership of the wands. I also requested Constable Marvin Williams to develop the films," the Auror recalled. Minister Fudge nodded. "It was found out that the capsules had been the barbiturate hypnotic secobarbital capsules, and the wands to be unregistered. The photos reveal to be the eight spray paints that had been all over United Kingdom Wizarding World."

"Show us the evidence." With his magic, Chavéz floats all eight pictures, eight designs, the three wands, the capsules, and the spray paints for the juries to see. 

"Superintendent Daniel Chavéz, please recall the interrogation process."

"We have to wait until everyone's legal guardians have arrived as they are underaged," Chavéz said. "After we- Chief Inspector Shafiq and I- presented the evidence, Mr Weasley, Mr Wood, and Mr Flint blurted the honest answers."

"Please read the interrogation report." Chavéz took out a parchment scroll. 

"There are three members to the Graffiti Teens, Mr Weasley, Mr Flint, and Mr Wood," Chavéz reads. "Mr Weasley would plan the design and draw the painting, Mr Flint would help her, and Mr Wood would plan the location and be the defence. At midnight, Mr Weasley and Mr Wood would meet up in Mr Flint's home before going together. When they returned to Mr Flint's home, they'd drink alcoholic drink. firewhiskey and consume secobarbital capsules together, before returning to their respective homes before anyone of their family wakes up."

"Did they tell you why they did this?"

"Yes-" Chavéz coughed. "They wanted to announce the political ideology leftism through graffiti art."

"How would they commit their crimes?" Minister Fudge asked. 

"They admit that it's not just eight times, but their previous ones are in Muggle areas," Chavéz answered. "After Mr Weasley was done spray painting, Mr Wood would take a picture with Mr Flint's camera and Mr Flint would get it developed, and give it around."

"Summon Chief Inspector Ayesha Shafiq to testify," Minister Fudge commanded. Two interrogators grabbed a seat and placed it in the middle of the room, beside Chavéz. Shafiq stood up from her seat in the witness stand and directed herself to the middle of the room. 

"Chief Inspector Ayesha Shafiq, please describe the full event of the arrest to your knowledge."

"I had a complaint from a local witch who said three teenagers are vandalising the wall in front of Centre Church in Godric's Hollow, so I went to investigate," Shafiq recalled. "What I found was three teenagers standing in front of a spray painting of a gory decapitated black-skinned Jesus. I petrified Mr Wood, but Mr Weasley unpetrified him. I cast the leg-locker curse on Mr Flint, but again, Mr Weasley helped him whilst attacking me with jinxes and curses. I cast the incarcerous spell to tie them all together, and took Mr Weasley's unregistered wand before apparating away with them to the Godric's Hollow precinct."

"Superintendent Daniel Chavéz, who was the other Auror the group attacked, other than Chief Inspector Ayesha Shafiq?" Minister Fudge asked. 

"Sergeant Henry Stelle."

"Please summon Sergeant Henry Stelle to testify. Chief Inspector Ayesha Shafiq, you may be excused-" Shafiq nodded and stood up, returning to the witness seats, instead replaced by a blond man in his mid-20s. 

"Sergeant Henry Stelle, please describe the full event of the attack to your knowledge."

"I was having my rounds around the Ministry of Magic, it was after the Graffiti Teens' first drawing-" Sergeant Stelle recalled. "Mr Weasley appeared far from me, and before I can do anything, stroke me with a stunning spell. I was revived by another Auror, Sergeant John Lewis, to find another drawing next to the existing one."

"Is it this one?" Minister Fudge floats an image of the sign of Venus, the sign of Mars, and an x, with the writing 'oUR gEnDer is oURs to DEcIdE!'.

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

"Representation of the twelve juries, please read the conclusion of the sentencing of Mr Marcus Vulcan Flint, Mr Percival Ignatius Weasley, and Mr Oliver Aspen Wood."

Cundrie emitted cold sweat, feeling knots in her stomach. She played with the hem of her bright orange jumpsuit, ugh. It clashes with her hair so bad, she's an orange disaster. Focus, Cundrie. A person in black blazer stood up, a parchment scroll in hand. Cundrie, Oliver, and Marcus held each other's hands ever so tightly, trying to not look at her family behind. What if the sentencing's not in her favour?

"We, the twelve juries, have decided that Mr Marcus Vulcan Flint, Mr Percival Ignatius Weasley, and Mr Oliver Aspen Wood are guilty of the nine charges and the appropriate sentencing for them would be three months in Silverchain Juvenile Detention Centre, and six months of house arrest. For the first month, clonidine capsules shall be given to ease them with their drug withdrawal," the person reads the scroll, and Cundrie closed their eyes, shit. From their back, they can hear a few sobs but didn't dare to look. They knew that if they did, their tears would leak too.

"Are there any questions?" Minister Fudge asked. Cundrie can hear the sound of a seat being rubbed against the floor, though she daren't to see.

"What about my child's education?" Cundrie hears the broken voice of her father's. Almost they turned their head, but couldn't. They couldn't. 

"There will be a tutor assigned for them and exams will be designed to be as similar as it is of Hogwarts, so you don't need to worry about that," Minister Fudge assures. "Any more questions?"

No one said anything else, so Fudge took it as a cue to lift the mallet and hit it, signifying the end of the hearing and the start of the sentencing. Superintendent Chavéz and Inspector Shafiq stood beside all three of them, and they stood up. 

"Can I see me parents?" Oliver begged to Chavéz. "Ployz?"

"After we've transported you," Chavéz answered, putting golden handcuffs on Oliver's hands. Shafiq did the same with Cundrie, rather roughly if Cundrie might say, but they don't care. No, they kept staring at their parents, their mum who kept crying so openly to their dad, who was crying openly himself. "Let's go."

"Cundrie!" Cundrie quickly turned her head to see her mother running in her direction, tears and snot running down freely from her face. Sergeant Stelle stood in between Molly and Cundrie, holding Molly at wandpoint, and Molly stopped running. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie ran up to her, restraining her body.

"Mum, l-let's g-go," Bill stuttered, crying. 

"No, please!" Molly begged, trying to push six hands away from her, but the six hands kept restraining her. "Let me go! Cundrie! That's my child!"

"Ms Weasley, I assure you that you may see Mr Weasley appropriately after we've transported him," Stelle promised her, putting his wand down as he approached her. "Please calm down, Mrs Weasley."

"Let's go." Cundrie nodded numbly, letting herself be dragged by Shafiq, trying to see as much of their parents before they are dragged out of the courtroom to the lift, the three teenagers entering first before the two Aurors do. Inspector Shafiq closed the lift door before she pressed the ground floor button, grabbing the handle that's hanging above. As Cundrie is still too short, she held Oliver's hand instead, who held Marcus' hand.

Once the lift door opens, Inspector Shafiq held Cundrie again as they left to a point in the Ministry. Cundrie looks around, mesmerised by the interior of the Ministry. Black marble everywhere with a giant statue in the centre, what statue Cundrie didn't get the chance to properly inspect. Inspector Shafiq moved Cundrie, standing between Cundrie and Oliver, holding both their hands, whilst Superintendent Chavéz stands between Oliver and Marcus, also holding both their hands.

Cundrie took a deep breath in, feeling sucked into a very small hole. Once she felt the sturdy ground again, she dared to open her eyes to see a beige building with thick metal bars as the gate. The gate slides open and Chavéz pushed Oliver in, not that xe would fight him. No one had the energy to fight anymore. 

As soon as they entered the building, they are met with another Auror, Chavéz and Shafiq leaving them once the inner gate has closed, separating the three teenagers with the two Aurors. The Auror unlocked each of their handcuffs, giving them navy blue jumpsuits.

"Come on, let's go," the Auror said. "I'll take you to the hall."

"If I see or hear you snogging, I'm begging for a new cell," Marcus whispered to Cundrie's ear, and Cundrie hits his side whilst laughing. 

"What?" Oliver asked, and Cundrie laughed as Marcus whispered the same thing to xem, who also hits his side. "We just dated!"

Maybe three months won't feel so long, they're not really alone. The Auror had them sitting on the hall, where they are each given a plate full of risotto and a capsule. Another Auror in their mid-40s approached them, and they started to eat.

"So you'll be staying in a single cell room, but you may see each other and the other prisoners from 8 AM to 9 PM, anyone may visit you up to an hour a day," the Auror said. "We have prepared you a timetable for tutoring, tutoring starts in September, weekends will be your off-days-" the Auror handed Oliver, Cundrie, and Marcus each sheets of paper. "If you need anything, let it be hygiene, clothes, extra pillows, feel free to ask the Aurors here. You are allowed to decorate your cells however you like as long as it's nothing negative. Any questions?"

Neither Cundrie, Oliver, nor Marcus answered, and the Auror nodded. "Alright. Finish your meals. I'll show you your cells where you can change your clothes, then you can maybe explore this place a little."


End file.
